


Comes and Goes

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: Sponsor Hwang and his beloved tennis player Jonghyun.





	Comes and Goes

**Author's Note:**

> ※黃豆AU/中秋賀文  
> ※靈感來源是Hang Ten的髮帶咪跟做松餅的韓服咪  
> ※肉有點多請小心觀看

第一次見到他的時候，那天太陽有點大，他當時正在熱身，英敏哥帶著我去看他。

－鐘炫哪  
－Aron哥！

他乖巧的跑了過來，摘下帽子，跟我們兩個鞠躬。

－上次跟鐘炫君提過的，以後贊助相關的事情會由我們集團的執行長黃旼炫負責

我現在才看清楚他的臉，小巧的臉蛋微微紅潤著，帶著髮帶的樣子非常讓人心動，我也知道我在看見他笑容的那一刻就不行了。

英敏哥自從把一直在國外生活的小情人帶回身邊後，就打算慢慢引退了，就連一直以來贊助的網球選手金鐘炫都交給我負責了，我們集團一直都是金鐘炫最大的贊助商，他在比賽上表現一直可圈可點，不是最優秀的，但是或許是最有潛力的。

那天之後我常常去看金鐘炫練習，他的教練有點緊張的來問我，鐘炫還可以吧？這次賽季的積分還不錯，我拍了拍教練厚厚的肩膀，表示要他不用擔心。

這次賽季結束，全國排名很不錯，集團的一些人跟其他的工作人員一起吃了一個小小的慶功宴，他喝了一點酒，臉有點紅通通的，他跟他的教練說了幾句，好像就去外面吹風，我不知道為什麼覺得有點不安，在他出去後，我也藉故離席了。

我出去晃了一下，最後在樓梯間看到他，我拍了拍他的肩膀，問著還好嗎？他有些搖搖晃晃的倒在我身上，我其實知道我自己的耳朵已經紅了，他散在我耳邊的氣息有點撩人，他才有點慌張的拉開我跟他的距離。

－要我送你回家嗎？  
－不要…這樣太麻煩執行長了……啊…很抱歉在您前面失態了  
－沒關係，你這次成績很好，偶爾喝多一點沒關係的  
－嗚，真的嗎？執行長不要失望就好……  
－我還是帶你回家吧，你這樣讓我很擔心呢

他也是有點放棄的倒在我懷裡，他剛剛忽然抬起頭，有些迷茫看著我的表情實在讓我心跳加速，我哄著他說那等下就帶你回家囉。

但是我並沒有帶他回到他的宿舍，而是帶他到我今天下榻的飯店。

他表現的這麼好，其實根本不用透過這種事情來維持他跟我之間關係，應該說是贊助者與被贊助者的關係，可是我卻對他有了別的想法。

我摟著他的腰，捧著他的臉吻著，他一開始有點抗拒，可是沒有推開我，把他放倒在飯店的床上，他今天穿著窄板的西裝，想當然也是我們集團贊助的，我們是全國服裝業的龍頭之一，他全身上下的衣服只要他想要的，我都可以給他。

我抽走了他的領帶，解開了扣子，他有些不安的亂瞄著，他軟綿綿的好像一點反抗能力都沒有。

－如果想要執行長的長期的贊助……所以要這樣嗎？

他有點脆弱的樣子有點讓我心疼，忽然覺得我自己或許做錯了，其實本來就不該如此，我低下頭吻了吻他。

－你可以拒絕我的……而且就算你拒絕我了，我也不會停止對你一直以來的贊助

他圓滾的大眼眨啊眨的，或許在思考著。

－可是如果我拒絕了，執行長會不會不來看我了？  
－呼……我不知道呢  
－我想要執行長繼續來看我……

他主動摟住我的脖子，印了一個吻給我。

隔天早上，我忽然覺得我也清醒了，一直肖想的事情居然做了，他或許真的會覺得我根本是衣冠禽獸。

我比他早起，他是面對我睡著的，側著臉的模樣幾乎跟天使沒有兩樣，我忽然覺得我還是這般不清醒的模樣也好。

不想吵醒他，所以我一直維持著同一個姿勢躺在床上，同時感受著他規律的呼吸，然後繼續看著他的臉。

他眨了眨眼，睜開眼後，發現看見我盯著他，害羞的往後縮了一點。

他這模樣實在讓人無法不疼愛，我把他拉回懷裡，他掙扎了一下馬上放棄了。

－……所以執行長以後還是會來看我吧？  
－如果你想，我每天都可以去

※

於是和小選手開始了這類似交往又不像真的交往的關係，他還是如往常一樣在練習，我也是常常去看他。

偶爾也是會見到其他的贊助商來看他，我覺得這都很正常，想知道自己贊助的選手還值不值得投資，鐘炫跟他們也是會有些互動，可是看起來好像都還好，我也是個善於嫉妒的男人。

他也比一次又一次的更加享受我給他的一切，一開始還會咬著下唇皺著眉頭接受我的進入，可是慢慢他好像開始期待我會給他什麼，雖然從來沒有對他說過任何關於喜歡跟愛的話題，可是跟他相處真的很舒服，或許更準確是跟他做愛。

－不可以跟別人做這件事情知道嗎？  
－嗚……

他氣喘吁吁的坐在我大腿上，這次是我哄著他坐在我身上，他全身汗淋淋的，或許緊張跟疼痛都有，我邊吻著他的乳珠邊幫他套弄著。

－一直都只有執行長啊……

他低下頭吻著我，我也順勢更加挺進他的身體。

這是我疼愛且珍惜的金鐘炫。

我真喜歡他，我想著，但是或許不用確認，因為我覺得是一樣的。

※

這天比賽剛結束，但是他沒有獲勝，他看起來有點失落，我到他休息室時，他已經在收東西了，我拿著毛巾幫他揩了揩汗，他轉頭看了我，有點嘟著嘴的模樣好像在等人疼愛一樣，真是覺得對於他我腦中好像都輸入了這些奇怪的訊息，我捧起他的臉吻著。

或許他需要我的安慰，我武斷地想著。

他的後穴濕潤且緊緻，訓練有素的軀體摸起來十分有彈性，更勾人的是他在耳畔的喘氣，只有我一個男人吧？我總是如此問著他，贊助商可以有好幾個，可是男人只能是我吧？我忽然又幼稚的想問他，不管是確認我在他心裡的位置，也是想轉移他對輸球這件事的注意力。

我托著他的臀，想要更靠近他一點，我見他沒有回答，咬了咬他的耳垂做懲罰，他的右腿掛在我的手窩上，他才濕著眼眶看著我。

－……我都沒問剛剛在執行長旁邊哪個美女是誰呢  
－怎麼？想知道？

我調整了一下節奏，慢慢的在他身體裡畫圈著，他無法克制的輕呼出來，他瞠了我一眼，他現在也是滿面潮紅跟剛剛比賽時一樣，可是現在卻是因為我而引起的。

真是漂亮，他生氣皺眉的表情也是。

而且是因為我，不是因為在球場的失利，是因為我所以才這樣的，就算是他的生氣與皺眉，我都想要如此珍惜著。

－是我表妹呢，不要吃醋嘛  
－哼，什麼都表妹堂妹好了  
－是真的，她是你的球迷喔？  
－又來亂哄人了……那邊不行…啊啊……

他被我頂弄到無法好好說話，這可愛的模樣也是我才擁有的。

－可是我今天輸了……  
－沒關係，就算如此，你在我心中還是第一

怕他又說什麼，我堵住他的嘴，從他身體抽出，只留前端在裡面，在用力的整根沒入。

待他發出甜蜜的呻吟後，毫不猶豫的射在他體內，他回神過來才生氣的敲著我的肩膀。

－啊！你……！  
－旁邊就是浴室了，不用擔心……還是你想帶著我的東西回家？  
－呀！

他氣呼呼的被我抱到浴室，然後把我趕出去，洗完澡之後，還是套上我們贊助的衣服。

現在真是覺得自己沒救了，我們家選手穿什麼衣服都可以讓人想入非非，就連平常都謹慎說著的敬語，在生氣時忽然去掉的語尾我都非常喜歡。

※

今天這不是正式比賽，他跟他以前學弟姜丹尼爾簡單的打了球，但是他跟姜丹尼爾有說又笑的模樣真的刺激到我了，我很快就離開球場。

之後他才傳了訊息問我怎麼先走了，我幼稚跟他說如果想知道就來我家，他倒是乖乖赴約了。

他濕淋淋的樣子真的很可愛，不管是運動的時候還是洗澡的時候，還是做愛的時候。

我扣著他的腰從後面進入著，他被我欺負到只能在我身下哼哼叫著，可是好色的體質卻還是扭著腰迎合著，我捏了捏他的乳珠，他無法承受這快感支撐自己的身體倒在床上，但是臀還是翹地高高的。

我先退了出來，把他翻了過來，他身上有著點點的吻痕，真的是可憐兮兮的模樣，可是真的是自找的不是嗎？我湊過去吻了他，他攔著我脖子低語著。

－執行長……您還是沒說原因啊……  
－我以為很明顯了？

他原本併攏膝蓋再度被我分開，逃避般閉上眼睛的模樣真可愛，我傾身上去吻了吻他。

－我不做了，不舒服了吧？

他纏上了我的脖子。

－執行長……  
－剛剛不是連求饒都沒辦法了嗎？現在又想要？  
－可是執行長還是沒說為什麼先走了，我最怕您生氣了……拜託告訴我吧……

他確實是泫然欲泣的模樣，不知道是因為做愛還是害怕我生氣？我也想知道答案。

－那你用手幫我就好  
－我想要執行長留在我體內

我按住他的膝蓋窩，毫不猶豫的再次進入他體內，那個地方依舊又熱又緊緻，我忍不住嘆息著。

－不要對別人那樣笑  
－唔？  
－以後不準跟別人那麼親暱  
－嗯……好…我知道了

在他面前我總是展現著佔有慾，但是他也不排斥，極大可能的包容我？或是他也是一樣的心情。

※

中秋前一週，他剛好結束中秋佳節短片的拍攝，穿著可愛的韓服回到休息室，我看了真是喜歡的不得了，把他鎖在懷裡親了不停，或許為了符合中秋的氣氛，他畫了一點淡淡的妝，粉嫩的腮紅在他的頰上真是可愛極了，如果不是網球選手，或許也是可以當偶像吧……？但是那樣不就更多人會知道他的可愛了，那可真是不行。

他見我停頓了一會，瞄著我，推了推我說這衣服該換下來了。

我答這衣服也是我們公司的，你喜歡就帶回去吧，而且我也喜歡你這個樣子，和你平常總是穿著球衣的樣子很不同。

他一時答不出來，只能被我拉著手坐上我的車。

才剛到家，我實在等不及回到房間，把他抵在牆上又親了會，因為在家裡，他也比較放心，任我在他口中竄著，韓服雖然看起來寬大，但是一點都不影響我抱著他，他穿著這粉紅色實在很好看，我找到他的褲頭，緩緩的把他的褲子拉了下來，連同他的底褲，他想阻止我，但是太慢了，我已經蹲下來含住他秀氣的分身，他嗚了一聲，我舔弄著他的柱身，捧了捧他可愛的囊袋，忽然感覺在臉旁邊的布料不見了，睜開眼睛才發現他主動自己拎起了衣服，抱在胸前，然後害羞的瞄了我一眼又移開視線，他這乖巧又任人擺佈的模樣實在太可愛了。

很久沒有幫他做這件事了，我也很想讓他舒服，他皺著眉頭的模樣很迷人，隱忍的表情也是，其實平常明明都很放的開，不知道為什麼穿上韓服忽然含蓄了些？

他才剛釋放，我就起身把他轉過來抱在懷裡，他喘著氣被我親著耳朵，手無力地只能放下韓服的下襬，我胡亂的扯著他的上衣的綁帶，他哼了幾聲用手扶住牆壁，我輕輕掐著他的乳珠，他忍不住唉出聲，轉頭看了我一眼，可是又忽然低下頭。

－……吻我

他小小聲的要求著，他的耳朵都紅了，覺得心裡一片柔軟，原本想從背頭抱他的，但是他實在太可愛了，我又把他轉過來，他有點恍惚的看著我，他應該是無意的，可是在我眼裡卻是無比誘惑，我嚥了一口水，吻上了他的唇，我輕輕的捧著他的臉，他也微微仰起頭讓我親著，稍微等待我的模樣非常的可愛，他喜歡我慢慢親他，我也想要用他喜歡的方式。

他的韓服被我脫到一半，這種若隱若見的感覺反而更性感，他小小的乳尖剛好被白色的襯衣邊緣蹭著，用兩指夾住捏了捏，那個地方很快就充血挺立，我也隔著布料撫摸著另一邊的，我伸手從他的腰摸到了臀，手才要探進去，他輕輕閃開，然後喚了我。

－執行長……  
－嗯？  
－今天不行喔……  
－什麼？

或許他看到我皺了眉頭，他有點慌張，急忙解釋著。

－明天有友誼賽……您知道的  
－那把腿夾緊就好

我拉著他的手讓他摟著我的脖子，解開褲頭把分身插入他雙腿之間，他挺立的慾望被夾在我們之間，他羞紅著臉埋入我的肩窩。

因為不是平常常用的方式，他比平常更主動迎合著我，因為我知道其實對於他來說應該很難獲得快感，他有些委屈的看著我，只是把自己更靠近我。

我其實知道他以前並不是這麼享受性愛的，真的是我手拉著手把他調教成如此的，對於他這樣，抱歉的心也有。

可是他從來沒有表現出討厭的樣子，只有在不可以的時候小心的阻止我，我也了解他不是單純害怕我或是想要順從我。

後來是他跪在地板上幫我了，我才瞄到他原來還穿著白色的襪子，但是是裸著腿的，並且衣衫不整的模樣，我看了實在覺得好熱。

他嚥下了我的液體，然後或許是看到我看著他的眼神，慌張的嘗試用衣服遮住自己。

－我不會做的，放心吧……

我拉上拉鏈，蹲下來揉了揉他的頭。

－那……那明天友誼賽結束後？

他反而有點抱歉的拉緊了衣服問著我。

－這樣只想讓我現在要你呢  
－唔

他這副可憐兮兮的模樣真的讓人很想欺負，有誰可以想像的到他在球場上的霸氣模樣，和現在這副只想讓人疼愛的樣子是同一個人呢。

換好衣服後，或許要送他回去練習了，想帶他去買個東西吃，他反而開口問著不一起吃嗎？

真的讓人很難不喜歡，真的跟英敏哥當初說的一樣。

看到他很難不喜歡的，英敏哥說過，鐘炫是個很單純又純淨的孩子，如果是你來接手這件事，我會比較安心。

當時我還沒有很理解這整句話，我現在也是覺得如果他這與球場上完全不一樣的一面不是我先發現的話我該怎麼辦？可是還好是我，自私的想著，還好是我。

－會討厭我嗎？  
－執行長，怎麼了？

我停下車後，忽然問著他，他慌張的轉過頭。

－有覺得那天晚上應該拒絕我的嗎？  
－不會，我從不後悔自己的決定  
－那就好……我從第一眼看到你，就不打算放手了  
－我看到執行長也是一樣的心情

他印了一個吻在我唇上後，自己開了車門下車離開。

我忍不住在車裡笑了，拉下車窗看著他的背影，他朝了我揮著手。

是呀，就算沒有確認，他跟我一樣，是帶著一樣的心情的。

FIN.


End file.
